Being Nursed Back to Health
by White Meteor
Summary: [Shounenai]AyaTori Hatori gets sick and Ayame has made it his mission to nurse him back to health. Uhoh. [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: None of the characters belong to me. sigh They belong to Takaya Natsuki.

A/N: This is my first Fruits Basket fic. I love Hatori! And I think that Ayame and Hatori makes the most wonderful couple. L

NEways, I hope the characters aren't OOC. S

****

Chapter 1

I sighed and held the receiver away from my ears as Ayame began talking at rapid speed about who knows what. I never understood why Ayame liked to phone me and just start blabbing about things that just happened to him.

I coughed.

"What's wrong Tori-san! Are you ok! Are you sick!"

"…" I did have a cold but the last thing I wanted to do was admit it to Ayame, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because usually when people cough they're sick. You sure you don't have a cold or a sore throat? Maybe an itchy throat? Actually come to think of it there is another reason people cough. Because they want to catch someone's attention. Is that what you want? Because if it's my attention you want, you got it!"

The extent to which Ayame can talk without taking a breath never creases to amaze me, "It's just-"

I coughed again in mid-sentence.

He let out a cry of alarm, "Tori-san, you are sick! Coughing once I can dismiss but twice! And obviously it wasn't to catch my attention. I'll come right over! Wait for me Tori-kun!"

"No! I'm…"

There was a beeping sound from the other line, "…"

I sighed and hung up the phone.

10 seconds later Ayame rushed in with a trail of dust behind him, "Tori-kun! Are you ok!"

He put his hand on my forehead, "Oh, no! You got a fever! You're sick! Why are you sitting here, working, and with an open window!"

He picked me up firemen style and carried me to my room before I could say a word. He put me onto the bed.

"I told you I'm fine. I got work to do."

"Tori-kun, I understand. You have lots of patients to take care of, but how can you be expected to take care of others when you, yourself is sick?" Ayame asked, "you have to take care of yourself first. So what do you say?"

I couldn't help but nod, 'Usually the stuff that comes out of his mouth is mumble-jumble crap but every once in a while he gets serious and says some things that can't be disagreed with.'

"That's good. Don't worry, you'll get better soon because…" he ripped off his clothes to reveal a nurse outfit completed with a the hat and braided hair, "you got Nurse Aya to take care of you! What do you think? Do you like it! It's my own creation. I thought this is a suitable situation for me to wear it. Seeing how I'll be taking care of you and all…"

'I knew it. I knew it was too good to be true, too good to last.'

"Don't you find it ironic? How the doctor is sick? But worry not, for I'll take good care of you and nurse you back to health, Tori-kun," he said then did a swirl and strike a pose, "so what do you think? Does the color go well with me? Well, duh, everything goes well with me but do you like it? If I was applying to be a nurse would you hire me?"

'I'm a physician. I don't need nurses,' I thought, "No. I hate the outfit. Lose it."

Ayame grinned, "I knew you were secretly in love with me. So you want me to _serve _you naked, huh? It's understandable. How could anyone not love me? I'm every girls' and guys', for that matter, secret dream. You want to see my god-like body, eh? I shall get naked for you right now."

'Why? Why do I have to know him? Why?' I wondered and said, "Stop."

Ayame looked confused for a moment, as he froze in the middle of pulling the top of that outfit over his head and suddenly grinned.

'What is he grinning about now?'

"Oooooh, I get it. You want me to give you a slow, erotic, sensual, strip tease, ne? And not just pull my clothes off. What a baka I am," he said shaking his head.

'Why does he always misunderstand and twist my words?'

T.B.C

A/N: Pls, review and tell me what U think. Flames are welcomed.

Next chapter will be Ayame's POV and ppl come to visit.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

'I still can't believe Tori-kun didn't like my costume,' I thought as I scooped up a ladle of the chicken noodle soup, 'he should be feeling better after a good night sleep, ne?'

I opened the door and said softly, so I won't wake him if he was still asleep, "Ohayou, Tori-san. Are you awake?"

He looked up from his folder, "Ohayou."

"I told you to rest," I said snatching the folder and shaking my head, "here, Tori-san. I made you chicken noodle soup for breakfast. Chicken noodle is suppose to be good for cold and flus, right? I read that somewhere. But I can't remember where. Isn't that odd?"

He took the bowl and looked at it suspicious and the put a spoonful into his mouth.

I was very nervous and excited, "So? What do you think Tori-san? Is it good? Tasty? It was very hard to find a fresh chicken, you want to know how I caught it? Of course I used an ingenious plan, but then what would you expect from a genius right? Anyways, first-"  


He interrupted me by spitting out a couple of feathers and asked, "What is this?"

I looked at it, "Um…is this a trick question? Because it's obviously chicken feathers from the fresh chicken I caught and put in…"

"You didn't pluck it?" he asked astonished.

"Pluck?" I asked curiously, "like how you pluck your eyebrows? I'm suppose to pluck the feathers off, one-by-one?"

"I don't pluck my eyebrows."

"Really? Because you got such perfect eyebrows," I said with a grin and added to myself, 'everything else about you is perfect too.'

"Drink your soups so you can take your medicine. It's not good to take your medicine on an empty stomach. Oooooh, it's time to take your temperature and see if you're all better. But with my good care how can you not be better," I said laughing.

He was sweating.

I placed a hand on his forehead and frowned, 'It's hot. Hotter than yesterday.'

"I'm a failure! I wanted to nurse you back to health and instead I make you more sick. Your fever is higher than yesterday," I wailed, "Tori-san, we better take you to the hospital where real, professional doctors and nurses can look after-"

I was yet again interrupted but this time by, "Ohayou gozaimasu! Is anyone home?! We came to see Hatori-kun!"

"Oooooh, guest! I'll go get them," I said jumping up and feeling all excited again.

I ran into the waiting area, "Gure-kun…"

"Aya-kun, I miss you so much."

"Not half as much as I missed you," I said and we ran towards each other with opened arms, in slow motion.

"Bakas."

But when I finally reached Shigure I ducked under his arm and ran to Yuki and grinned, "So you're here! I can't express the degree of happiness I derive from knowing you care enough about me to come all this way to see how I'm doing. I must tell you I'm doing great. No better than great. I'm doing-"

"I came to see if you killed Hatori-san yet," he stated.

"Aya-kun, can we go see Hatori-kun?" Momiji asked.

"Sure. Visiting hours are open. Follow me, right this way. Please remember to keep your voices down as to not disturb the other patients."

"Other patients? Are there other people that are sick here?" Momiji asked.

"Well, no," I admitted, "but it just sounded so right."

I slid open the door to Tori-kun's room, "Tori-san, you got visitors."

Momiji jumped onto Hatori and began bouncing on his stomach, "Hatori-kun, are you ok? Are you feeling better? When I heard you were sick I was really worried."

"Ha-san, are you really sick?" Shigure asked.

Hatori nodded.

Shigure grinned like a maniac and his eyes twinkle, "You know what you need? A NEEDLE! So where's your kit? I'll give you an injection and you'll be all better. I promise to be _gentle._"

"Gure-kun."

"Hm?"

"You know I love you and everything, but Tori-san's my patient!" I said taking off my clothes once again to reveal the nurse outfit from yesterday, "I'm his nurse and he's my patient. I'm not going to let you play doctor and patient with him! And if anyone's going to stick something up his a…arm, it's going to be me!"

"Poor Hatori," Yuki said sympathetically.

"Aaaaaah, nice outfit," Shigure said.

I flipped my hair and strut a little modeling it for him, "Don't you just love it?"

"I love anything on you. Although on you, less is more," he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "I know! We can play doctor, nurse and patient. Won't it be fun? We can have a threesome. What do you think Ha-kun?"

Hatori who was sweating profusely got up and placed Momiji on the bed, went over and pushed Shigure and myself out of the room before sliding the door shut.

Shigure began crying as he slid the door open and said, "Sumimasen, Ha-san. I was just kidding."

__

~T.B.C 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

I was so glad and relieved when they left. I was beginning to feel sore from Momiji bouncing on me. Not to mention Shigure and Ayame were giving me a headache. When they're by themselves I can handle, but when they're together, they're horrible, and just plain unbearable.

I was also very hungry. I had nothing to eat since last night's supper. With a sigh I got up.

"Where are you going?!" Ayame demanded, "I thought I told you to say put! You're a terrible patient. No wonder you're not getting any better. One would expect a doctor to know how to listen to his nurse's orders, but nooo-"

"I'm hungry," I stated.

"I'll make you something. Have no worry, you just sit here and wait to be served on, Tori-san," he said.

The thought of eating his food make me nausea. I can just see it, him catching fishes from the pond we got outside and boiling it without gutting or unscaling it first. And I got to eat it, 'Gross.'

"No, I can make-"

POOF!

I've just been turned into a seahorse due to my weaken state.

He picked me up and grinned quite slyly, "Hahaha, now you're helpless and completely within my power. Muwahahaha…"

I tried to squirt water out at his face but failed miserably. Instead it looked like I was foaming or blowing little bubbles.

Ayame cooed, "Awwww, how kawaiiiiiiiii…."

'Cute? He thinks I'm cute?! That this is cute?!'

"Now that you're completely within my control, what shall I do to you first Tori-kun?" he asked with a grin.

I was sweating profusely now, partially because I was frightened about the stupid, idiot plan he has in store for me and partly because I was feeling hot from the fever, "You better not do anything stupid."

He laughed, "Now, you don't have to worry about that. I never did anything stupid, my entire life. Reason being I put such thought into my action, Tori-san. Don't worry."

'You put no thought into any of your actions,' I thought.

He laid me onto the pillow and used the corner of the sheet to wipe the water I gurgled out. Then he proceed to cover me my body with the sheet and said with a smile, "Maybe now you'll listen to me and stay put. Ooooh, I just remembered something. Be right back. Wait for me! Like you can go anywhere. Hahaha."

He ran off.

It sucks being turned into a seahorse because it leaves me small and immobile.

Ayame ran back in and placed a tiny ice cube on my forehead, "There, that should cool down your fever. Now stay put and rest, while I go make you…well, an afternoon snack. But since you're in seahorse form, you can only drink liquid. And you'll probably drink very little. So a small serving. What to make for you? Hm…"

.

I fallen asleep during the wait and when I woke up, I found a grinning Ayame towering over me and couldn't help but let out a startled cry, "Argh! Don't scare me, like that."

"Gomen. I didn't mean to scare you, Tori-san. How did I scare you anyways? I was just watching over you. But I'll let that comment slide, because you're Tori-san. Ooooh, I made you chicken noodle soup."

"…"

He smiled, "Don't worry. I used can soup this time. So it should be normal. But I did add a secret Ayame ingredient."

"What?" I asked.

"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a secret now would it?" he said and took a tiny eyedropper and put it over my mouth, "try. I was going to let you suck it yourself with a tiny straw but it was difficult finding a straw tiny enough to fit into your mouth and a big one would be difficult to suck, so I decided to feed you. Now say 'Aaaah'."

'I'm not a baby, and what is that secret ingredient?' I wondered.

"Tori-san…say 'Aaaah'," he whined.

I opened my mouth, I hated it when he used his whiny voice because it bugs me and I would do anything to stop him from whining.

He squeezed three drops into my mouth, "So? What do you think? Good? I had to do it 4 times before I got it correct. Why does it have to be so sticky? Who would've guessed that you had to add an extra can of water into the booth or that you have to stir it continuously."

'Everyone,' I thought.

"So, so what do you think?"

"It taste weird. Why is it sweet and sticky?"

"Because I added honey!" he declared sounding extremely proud of himself, "I heard honey's good for the sick. So I added a can full!"

'He's unbelievable.'

"Tori-san, have another eyedropperful," he said grinning and holding the eyedropper above my mouth.

I wanted to tell him: _make something normal, get me milk to drink instead, this is odd I refuse to drink it, you're odd. _But instead I obliged and opened my mouth for another eyedropperful of that sweet, sticky, odd tasting, chicken noodle soup he put so much effort into making.

__

~TBC


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

I looked at the pile of burnt pots and dumped it into the garbage can, 'I'll buy him new ones. I'm not going to wash those pots. I never washed anything in my life. Except my hands… Hm…I wonder if he's asleep. It feels weird to be in the kitchen without a chef's outfit. Note to self: Create a chef's outfit and while I'm at it, a manservant outfit too.'

I looked at the time, 'What to do now? I guess I'll go check on Hatori and see if he's asleep.'

I quietly snuck into his room and sure enough he was sleeping peacefully, "Tori-san?"

No response.

"You know there's so much I want to tell you but I'm afraid-"

POOF!

He turned back to his human form.

'Oh. He's back to normal. That means he must be better! Wait…he just changed back to human…that means he must be naked under those sheets…' I thought and felt hot as I took a corner of the blanket.

'No!' I jumped back dropping the blanket, 'what am I doing?! What am I thinking?!'

I turned to face the desk and focused all my attention on the middle right hand drawer and tried to think about something else. Anything.

'It seldom for anyone to see him so…exposed. Usually he's so alert and guarded. Probably to keep an eye out for the trouble Shigure and I cause. I try to stay out of trouble. But for some reason it always finds me. And Hatori's always there to bail me out.'

I looked at him, "I think that's why I love you so much. Because you're always there watching and helping me out. Like a guardian angel. Always there to protect me…"

In my heart he really is like an angel. He especially reminds me of an angel when he wears his white doctor's outfit. He's always there to take care of others, to help them. But don't you need help too? You don't have to pretend to be tough…you're only human after all…

"Sumimasen. When you need help most, I was powerless to help you…to protect you," I said softly and brushed the hair off his forehead and looked at his left eye, "I could only stand by and watch you suffer. Because the one that was causing you pain was the one you loved most, Kana. You know during that time, I continuously thought to myself: _If only I was her, I'd never let you frown and only give you reasons to smile_. But alas, I'm not her…I'm only a friend…"

I took a deep breath, 'I haven't felt so serious in a long time. I feel better…much better after getting that off my chest. Since I'm at it I might as well get everything out of the way.'

"No, I don't deserve to be your friend. Did you know that, when I heard she was getting married I was very angry. Angry that she could live so happily after causing you such pain. That she could forget you so easily, as you continue to remember her…love her and only her. All the while suffering, because of your love for her. But you know that already," I said and sighed, "but what you don't know is what I felt stronger than the anger. Joy…I was happy. I went to her wedding to ensure she didn't remember you, to make sure she was married happily and won't come back to you. Because I believe time heals all wounds, even yours and maybe…just maybe, one day you'll return my feelings. I'm such a terrible and selfish person…"

I got up and said softly, "I love you so much, Tori-kun. I really want you to know that, but I don't have the courage to tell you…"

I walked out the room and closed the door.

I felt really relieved, 'Maaa, why is it so early. I'm bored and I can't sleep. What shall I do? Hm…I know! I'll phone Shigure! That guy knows how to entertain people.'

__

~TBC


	5. Epilogue

****

Chapter 5 (Epilogue)

I head the door slide shut and slowly opened my eyes and glanced at the ceiling, 'I didn't know… I got no clue that was how he felt. I always thought…'

I sighed, 'I shouldn't have pretended to sleep. Now what am I going to do now? How should I treat him?'

I turned to Kana's picture on the shelf, 'I'll think about it tomorrow.'

.

I woke up groggily and smelt something burning. Got on my clothes and went to see what it was.

I got to the kitchen and found Ayame there in a flowery pink apron. There was black smoke coming out of the toaster, pans, coffee machine, 'My kitchen…'

He sneezed right into whatever he was cooking. 

I sighed.

He turned and said cheerfully, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Tori-san."

"Ohayou," I said noting the snoot on his face.

"I'm making breakfast. It should be reading in…10 minutes," he said cheerfully before sneezing some more.

I decided to pretend yesterday didn't happen. It was much easier for both of us this way, "Lets go out and eat."

"But, I'm almost done. I got seaweed, tofu omelette on the frying pan, French toast in the toaster, and - achoo!"

POOF!

I looked at the white snake slither over to me, "…"

"Tori-san. I guess it's your turn to look after me and take care of me until I get better, ne? I'd like you to know, I like to eat sweet stuff but nothing fattening because I got to watch my fig- achoo- gure, so if you're going to make me something to eat I'd prefer you use low fat…"

'This is going to be a long day…'

**__**

The End


End file.
